theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Grace Cummins
. - - . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Grace' Cummins ---- . PLAYER: . NPC - Legacy, CREATOR: . James, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . NPC - Legacy, CHARACTER STATUS: . Building --- Alive, . ROLE: . Hooters Girl, Motorsports, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . Grace __ Cummins, AKA: . "-", __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian, FROM: . __, HOMETOWN: . ______, New Jersey, USA, SPONSOR: . James Cummins, -- (Younger Brother), LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable / James Cummins, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . N/A, . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . :::::: -- Rebecca Ember Cummins, (Older Sister), :::::: -- Faith Cummins, (Twin Sister), :::::: -- James Cummins, (Younger Brother), :::::: -- Brittany Cummins, (Younger Sister), :::::: -- Hope Cummins, (Younger Sister), FRIENDS: . :::::: -- Naomi __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Cassie Fletcher, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- -- From New Jersey originally -- moved to Texas with Faith and worked at Hooters -- James gets in trouble with the NJ/NY mafia over street racing scandal -- James ends up on the run hiding out in various parts of the country til he lands the job with the Corporation -- after the Corporation threatens the mafia on James' behalf he has to relocate his sisters for safety . -- Faith is the more subdued one of the twins, a bit more tomboyish -- Faith is the Driver of the blue Sil-Eighty . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . -- . :::::::: -- Blue JEEP ''Wrangler Sport'' 4X4, :::::::: -- Blue w/ Pink accents 1998 Custom-Modified Nissan US Sil-Eighty Drift Car, . - P1010500.jpg|Blue JEEP Wrangler Sport Omg80a.jpg|Sil-Eighty omg80b.jpg|Sil-Eighty - . . . ---- 'Housing:' . -- . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- Sig Sauer P238 Rosewood -- .'380 ACP -- Compact Handgun, . - Sig Sauer P238 Rosewood.jpg|Sig Sauer P238 Rosewood - . . . ---- 'Pets and Animals: . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.01.18.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.01.15.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.01.07.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.59.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.50.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.47.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.45.png Screenshot 2014-11-05 14.00.38.png P6270150-1-1-1-1.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Hooters Girls Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:CHARACTERS Category:~ NPC ~ Category:The Cummins Family Category:GYOB Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:MOTORSPORTS Category:~SR~ Category:Models Category:American Category:TOUGE Category:Legacy Characters